This invention pertains to disposable waste containment articles, and more particularly to articles providing containment and absorbency of waste matter while being useful as a swimsuit garment.
Currently, disposable waste containment articles find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth articles. Disposable diapers, for example, have met a particular need and have become very popular. Disposable training pants have also met a particular need and have become popular. However, once a child desires to travel to a swimming pool or beach, the child requires a waste containment garment for possible xe2x80x9caccidentsxe2x80x9d during such travel.
Although it is desired by the parent that the child not have an accident while wearing a swimsuit garment, accidents will occur and, during those times containment and limited absorbency is required. In addition, through the use of increased amounts of superabsorbents in disposable diapers and training pants, greatly enhanced absorbent capacities and leakage performance have been achieved under normal usage conditions. However, when infants and toddlers swim, the superabsorbent material (SAM) causes the diaper/pant to absorb water to its maximum capacity, therefore swelling to proportions typically not seen in normal use. The diaper/pant sags, becomes uncomfortable and heavy and does not fit under children""s swimsuits. In some cases, the diaper/pant actually bursts, leaving globules of superabsorbent to litter the poolside or beach, or become clogged in pool filters. This also releases fecal matter contained in the diaper/pant. It is not uncommon for public pools to ban superabsorbent-containing diapers. However, the urine containment needs of children before they enter the water and the BM containment required in the water suggest that a containment garment is needed.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved child""s swimming apparel that minimizes the leakage of urine and fecal matter during travel to swimming while maintaining fecal containment during swimming. In response to this need, a new waste containment garment and method of making a waste containment garment have been discovered that contains a diaper-like waste containment structure to absorb urine when dry and contain BM when dry or wet. A waste containment garment according to the invention includes a waste containment structure having a longitudinal axis and opposite longitudinally spaced ends. The waste containment structure comprises an absorbent core, a backsheet and containment flaps. The structure contains little or no SAM so it does not swell up when wet. The absorbent is a mix of pulp and polymer coformed to give it durability when wet. The polymer-based fabric of the outer garment is lightweight, allowing for quick drying out of the water.
In another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a disposable waste containment article having a waste containment structure including a backsheet and an absorbent core, the backsheet having a pair of leg elastics along the longitudinal edges of the backsheet. A pair of containment flaps are joined to the waste containment structure outside the leg elastics.
In still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of making a disposable waste containment article comprising the steps of providing a waste containment structure, supplying a pair of containment flaps having distal edges, placing the containment flaps with the waste containment structure and joining the containment flaps to the waste containment structure.
Numerous features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention. Such embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the full scope of the invention.